The objective of this proposal by the American Society for Virology (ASV) is to provide partial support for the travel of selected outstanding junior American virologists to attend and participate in the Ninth International Congress of Virology (ICV) to be held August, 1993, in Glasgow, Scotland. The Virology Congress represents a unique opportunity for these investigators to interact with international experts in their specialties and to become familiar with the most recent developments in all areas of virology, including viruses of animals, insects, plants and prokaryotes, as well as major problems in clinical virology and AIDS. The scientific program will consist of morning plenary sessions, afternoon workshops and poster sessions on specific areas Of virology. Plenary session themes include virus structure and assembly, replication and expression of viral genomes, molecular basis of disease, virus-host interactions, and impact of molecular biology on diagnostics and control. Workshops will include all virus families and specialized virological topics of interest. ASV recognizes a critical need to support the future of virus research and its application to demanding problems in many different areas of biology and medicine. One of the best ways to stimulate and assist junior investigators in future work in virology is to allow them to interact directly with the best virologists in their immediate area of virological expertise. The ICV has a long history of providing both exposure and stimulation that are unequaled at any other scientific meeting. Unfortunately, current limitations on research funding make it difficult for many junior virologists to attend this Congress even though they stand to obtain the greatest benefit. If this application is funded, a Selection Committee appointed by ASV will select applicants for partial travel support based upon the applicant's participation in the Congress, the prospect for the individual's research benefiting from attending the Congress, and financial need. our aim is to provide partial funding for junior American virologists who might otherwise be unable to attend this Congress, with the overall goal of benefiting virological research in the U.S.A. Virological research has application to the fields of infectious, immunologic, neoplastic, hematologic, circulatory, neural, developmental, chronic and degenerative diseases as well as in basic genetics and biotechnology.